Megumi Miyamura
Megumi Miyamura (めぐみ宮村 Megumi Miyamura) is Mirai White (未来ホワイト Mirai Howaito) of the Unmei Sentai Miraiger. She is a Japanese native, and has lived in the archipelago all her life. Biography Not much is known about Megumi's past prior to her involvement with SEKAI. All that is known is that she's fifteen years old, she was found by Colonel Ryder about a year ago, and he immediately recruited her following their initial meeting. Like Winston, she was injured in a training simulation, forcing her to undergo several weeks of recovery in the Infirmary Ward. Following Patrick's first two battles as a Miraiger, she finished recovering and was placed back into active duty. Personality Brash and brutally honest, Megumi lacks a filter and never shies away from telling people what she thinks. She doesn't get along with others, often hurting their feelings with her blunt and confrontational attitude. Like Patrick, she is quiet and prefers to keep to herself. Unlike Patrick, however, this isn't due to shyness or a lack of self-confidence; rather, its due to her antisocial tendencies and her not seeing the point in bonding with those around her. She also has a bit of a temper problem, being quick to anger and slow to forgive. She has a deep respect for Colonel Ryder, and anyone who badmouths him automatically ends up on her bad side. Due to their differing personalities, she and Patrick frequently butt heads. She's constantly calling him names and giving him a hard time, and he's constantly trying to get her to warm up to him. Despite her negative opinion of him, it seems she is somewhat drawn to him at the same time. Several people in SEKAI as well as people in their class have speculated the two have feelings for eachother; Megumi resents this and gets angry whenever it is brought up. All in all, she's pretty rough around the edges. However, deep down she's a very kind and caring girl, and this side of her manages to sneak out and show itself every now and then. For example, when Patrick expressed fear before their first mecha battle together, she assured the boy she would protect him and that he therefore had nothing to worry about. Arsenal Hentoru-Megumi's main transformation device, it is a white pistol heavily resembling a Glock with a bayonet. When loaded with a Transformation Tongan, it allows her to transform into Mirai White with the call of "MIRAIZE UP!" It doubles as her main sidearm in combat, as well as the control stick for Mirai Jetter/Jetter Sol Oh. Mirai Burster-Megumi's signature weapon, it is a white submachine gun heavily resembling an MP5. Its finishing attack is known as the "Mirai Burst". A giant version serves as the main weapon of Jetter Sol Oh. Mirai Jetter/Jetter Sol Oh-Megumi's primary mech, it is a giant white fighter jet. It can transform into its own mecha, Jetter Sol Oh, or combine with Mirai Cycler and Mirai Voyager to form Gunjin Oh. Trivia *She is the only member of Miraiger to be Japanese. This makes her the first and so far only Sentai member that is the sole Japanese person on her team (unless you count Gai from Gokaiger, who was the only human on a team of aliens played by Japanese actors) *She is the first White Senshi to be a member of a Power Trio. *She shares her given name with Blue Dolphin of Choujuu Sentai Liveman. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Sentai White Category:Female Category:Unmei Sentai Miraiger